Alphabetical List of Horror Films
0-9 *13 Hosts *1408 *1922 *2-Headed Shark Attack ** 3-Headed Shark Attack *28 Days Later **28 Weeks Later *30 Days of Night *47 Meters Down ** 47 Meters Down: The Next Chapter *6:66 P.M. * 666: The Child * 7500 *999 - 9999 A * A Bucket Of Blood * A Quiet Place * Abominable Dr. Phibes (1971) * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy * Abby *Alice, Sweet Alice (1976) *Alien (1979) **Aliens (1986) **Alien 3 **Alien Resurrection **Alien Covenant *Alien VS Predator **Alien VS Predator: Requiem *All the Boys Love Mandy Lane *All Cheerleaders Die *Alyce Kills *American Gothic *American Mary *American Psycho **American Psycho II: All American Girl *An American Werewolf in London **An American Werewolf in Paris *The Amityville Haunting *The Amityville Horror (2005) **Amityville II: The Possession **Amityville 3-D **Amityville 4: The Evil Escapes **The Amityville Curse **Amityville 1992: It's About Time **Amityville: A New Generation **Amityville Dollhouse **Amityville Horror: The Lost Tapes *Angustia (1987) * Anaconda **Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid **Anaconda 3 ** Anacondas: Trail of Blood *Annabelle **Annabelle: Creation * Anneliese: The Exorcist Tapes * Antisocial * Apartment 143 * Apartment 1303 * Apollo 18 * Army of Darkness (Evil Dead III) *As Above, So Below *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes **Return of the Killer Tomatoes **Killer Tomatoes in Paris * At the Devil's Door *Autopsy *A Blind Bargican B *The Babadook *Babycall *The Babysitter *Babysitter Wanted *Bad Taste *Bait *The Barrens *Basket Case **Basket Case 2 **Basket Case 3: The Progeny *The Bay *The Beast Within *Beckoning the Butcher *Beetlejuice *Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *The Bell Witch Haunting *The Belko Experiment *Beneath *Bikini Bloodbath **Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash **Bikini Bloodbath Christmas *Bikini Frankenstein *Billy the Kid Vs. Dracula *The Birds *Bird Box *Black Cadillac *Black Candles *The Black Cat (1934) *The Black Cat (1941) *The Black Cat (1981) *Black Christmas (1974) *Black Christmas (2006) *Black Christmas (2019) *Black Moon *Blackwater Valley Exorcism *Blade in the Dark *Blades *The Blair Witch Project **Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 *Bless The Child *The Blob (1958) *The Blob (1988) *Blood and Chocolate *Blood Creek *Blood Dolls *Blood Feast **Blood Feast 2: All You Can Eat *Blood from the Mummy's Tomb *Blood Harvest *Blood Hook *Blood Junkie *Blood Rage *Bloody Murder *Boogeyman **Boogeyman 2 **Boogeyman 3 *Book of Blood *The Boy *Brain Damage *Brain Dead *Brain Twisters *Brainscan *Brandon Mollica's New Nightmare *Bram Stoker's Dracula (1974) *Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) *The Breed *Breeders *Bride of Chucky *Bride of Frankenstein *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *The Bride *The Brides of Dracula *The Burning *Burning Bright C *Cabin Fever (2002) **Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever **Cabin Fever 3: Patient Zero **Cabin Fever (2016) *The Cabin in the Woods *Camp Hell * Camp Lakebottom (2013 – 2017) *The Canal *Candyman **Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh **Candyman 3: Day of the Dead *The Car *Carnival of Souls (1962) *Carnival of Souls (1998) *Carny *Carrie (1976) **The Rage: Carrie 2 ** Carrie (2002) ** Carrie (2013) * Cassadaga *Cat People (1942) *Cat People (1982) *Chain Letter *Cherry Falls *Cherry Tree *The Children *Children of the Corn (1984) **Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice **Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest **Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering **Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror **Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return **Children of the Corn: Revelation **Children of the Corn (2009) **Children of the Corn: Genesis *Child's Play **Child's Play 2 **Child's Play 3 *Chocolate *Choking Hazard *Chopping mall *Christmas Slay *Christine *Cigarette Burns *Circle *The Circle (film) *Cloverfield *The Coffin *Cold Creek Manor *The Collector *The Conjuring **The Conjuring 2: The Enfield Poltergeist *Constantine *Cornered! *Corpse Party *Cottage *Covenant *Craft *The Craft *The Crazies (1973) *Crazy Eights *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Creep *Creepshow **Creepshow 2 **Creepshow 3 *Crimson Peak *Critters **Critters 2: The Main Course **Critters 3 **Critters 4 *Cujo *Cult of Chucky *The Curse (1987) *Curse of Chucky *The Curse of Frankenstein *Curse of the Cat People *Curse of the Fly *Curse of the Puppet Master *The Curse of the Werewolf *Cursed D *Damien: Omen II *Day of the Animals *The Damned *The Damned Thing (Masters of Horror) *Dance of the Dead (Masters of Horror) *Dark Feed *Dark Floors *The Dark Hours *Dark Mirror *Dark Mountain *The Darkness *Darkness Fall *Dark Places *Dark Rising *The Darkroom *Dark Shade Creek *Dark Was the Night *Dawn of the Dead *Dawn of the Dead (2004) *Day of the Dead *Daybreakers *De Lift *Dead Alive *Dead and Breakfast *Dead Meat *Dead Snow *The Dead Want Women *Dead Within *Deadly Blessing *Deadly Eyes *Deathbed *Deathgasm *Death Proof *Death Row Diner *Death Tunnel *Death Valley: The Revenge of Bloody Bill *Deer Woman (Masters of Horror) *Deliver Us from Evil *Dementia *Demonic Toys *Demons **Demons 2 *Demonwarp *The Den *The Descent **The Descent Part 2 *Detention *Devil *The Devil's Carnival *The Devil's Child *Devil's Diary *The Devil's Hand *Devil's Playground *Devil's Rejects *Devour *Dinocroc *Doctor Dracula *Doghouse *Doll Graveyard *Dollface *Dolls *Doom *Don't Be Afraid of the Dark *Don't Blink *Don't Go In The House (1980) *Don't Let Him In *Don't Look Now *Dot.Kill *Down *Dr. Giggles *Dr. Phibes Rises Again *Dracula (1931) *Dracula (1958) *Dracula (1979) *Dracula (2002) *Dracula 2000 **Dracula II: Ascension **Dracula III: Legacy *Dracula 3000 *Dracula A.D. 1972 *Dracula's Curse *Dracula Has Risen from the Grave *Dracula: Prince of Darkness *Dracula vs. Frankenstein *Drag Me to Hell *Dream Cruise *Dream House *Drive Thru *Dying Breed E *Eater *Echoes *Ed Gein: The Butcher of Plainfield *Eden Lake *Edge of Sanity *Emelie *Empire of the Ants *Equinox *Escapee *Event Horizon *Evidence *Evil *Evil Bong **Evil Bong II: King Bong **Evil Bong 3-D: The Wrath of Bong *Evil Dead *The Evil Dead **The Evil Dead II *Evil Eyes *Evil Feed *The Evil of Frankenstein *Evil Things *Evil Cat *Excision *Exists *Exorcism: The Possession of Gail Bowers *The Exorcism of Emily Rose *The Exorcist **Exorcist II: The Heretic **The Exorcist III: Legion **The Exorcist: The Beginning *Extinction *The Eye F *Fade To Black *Fear in the Night *Fear Of The Dark *Fear of Clowns *The Fall Of The House Of Usher *Feast **Feast 2: Sloppy Seconds **Feast 3: The Happy Finish *A Field in England *Final Destination **Final Destination 2 **Final Destination 3 **The Final Destination **Final Destination 5 *The Final Girls *The Final Project *The Final Terror *Find Me *The First Purge *The Fly (1958) *The Fly (1986) **The Fly II *The Flying Serpent *The Fog (1980) *The Fog (2005) *The Forest *Frágiles *Frankenstein (1931) *Frankenstein '80 *Frankenstein 1970 *Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell *Frankenstien Conquers the World *Frankenstein Created Woman *Frankenstein: Day of the Beast *Frankenstein's Daughter *Frankenstein Meets the Space Monster *Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man *Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed *Frankenstein Unbound *Frankenstein vs. the Creature from Blood Grove *Frankenstein vs. The Mummy *Freakshow *Freddy´s Dead: The Final Nightmare *Freddy vs Jason *Friday the 13th **Friday the 13th Part 2 **Friday The 13th Part 3 **Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter **Friday the 13th: A New Beginning **Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives **Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood **Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *Friday the 13th (2009) *Fright Night *Fright Night: Part II *Fright Night (2011) *From Dusk Till Dawn **From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money **From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter *From Within * Full Eclipse * The Funhouse * The Fury (1978) * Fury of the Wolfman G *Gacy *Gag *The Gallows *The Gate **The Gate II: Trespassers *Get Out *Ghosthouse *Ghost Hunt * Ghost Month *The Ghost of Frankenstein *Ghost Ship *Ghost Theater *Ghost Town *Ghostwatch *Ghost Cat *Ghost House *Ghoulies **Ghoulies II **Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go To College **Ghoulies IV *The Ghost Breakers *Ghost in a Teeny Bikini *The Girl In the Photographs *Girls Night Out *The Gingerdead Man *Ginger Snaps **Ginger Snaps II: Unleashed **Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *The Godsend *The Golem (1915) *The Golem (1920) *Gore-Met Zombie Chef from Hell *Gothic *Graduation Day *Grave Encounters **Grave Encounters 2 *The Green Inferno *Green Room *Growth H *Halloween **Halloween II **Halloween III: Season of the Witch **Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers **Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers **Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers **Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later **Halloween: Resurrection **Halloween (2018) *Halloween (2007) **Halloween 2 (2009) **Halloween (2019) *Halloween Night *Hammerhead *Hangman *Hannibal *Hannibal Rising *Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Happy Birthday to Me *Happy Death Day *Happy Death Day 2U *Hatchet *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto *The Haunting *Hell Night *Hellraiser *The Headless Horseman (1922) **Hellbound: Hellraiser II **Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth **Hellraiser: Bloodline **Hellraiser: Inferno **Hellraiser: Hellseeker **Hellraiser: Deader **Hellraiser: Hellworld * The Hills Have Eyes (1977) ** The Hills Have Eyes Part II * The Hills Have Eyes (2006 film) **The Hills Have Eyes 2 *The Hills Run Red * Holidays * Hollows Grove * Home Sweet Home * Honeymoon * The Horror of Frankenstein * Hostel ** Hostel: Part II * House ** House II: The Second Story * House at the Edge of the Park * House at the End of the Street * House of 1,000 Corpses * House of 9 * House of Dracula * House of Fears * House of Frankenstein * House of the Dead * House on Haunted Hill (1959) * House on Haunted Hill (1999) * Housewives from Another World * The Howling ** The Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf ** The Howling III: The Marsupials ** Howling IV: The Original Nightmare ** Howling V: The Rebirth ** The Human Centipede (First Sequence) ** The Human Centipede II (Full Sequence) ** The Human Centipede III (Final Sequence) * Humongous * Hush * House (1977 film) I *I Am ZoZo *The Ice Cream Man *Idle Hands *I Know What You Did Last Summer **I Still Know What You Did Last Summer **I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *Imprint *Incident On and Off a Mountain Road *The Incredible Melting Man *The Incredible Torture Show *Inkubus *Inner Demons *Insidious **Insidious: Chapter 2 **Insidious: Chapter 3 * Intermedio * In the Mouth of Madness * The Invitation * Isle of the Dead * Island of the Doomed * I Spit On Your Grave (1978) * I Spit On Your Grave (2010) ** I Spit on Your Grave 2 ** I Spit on Your Grave 3: Vengeance is Mine * It (1990) * It (2017) * It The Terror from Beyond Space * It Follows * It Waits * I Married a Monster from Outer Space * I Walked with a Zombie * I Was a Teenage Frankenstein * I Was a Teenage Werewolf J *Jack Frost **Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman *Jailbait * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Jaws ** Jaws 2 ** Jaws 3-D ** Jaws: The Revenge *Jeepers Creepers **Jeepers Creepers 2 **Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral *Jenifer *Jennifer's Body *JeruZalem *Jessabelle *Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter *Jigsaw (2017) *John Dies at the End *Joshua *Joy Ride **Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead **Joy Ride 3: Roadkill *Ju-On **Ju-On 2 **Ju-On: The Grudge **Ju-On: The Grudge 2 **Ju-On: White Ghost **Ju-On: Black Ghost **Ju-On: The Beginning of the End **Ju-On: The Final Girl *Jurassic Park *The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Just Before Dawn K * Keepsake * King of the Ants * Kill Theory * The Killing Room * Killer Cobbler (2015 film) * Killer Klowns from Outer Space * Killers ** Killers 2: The Beast * Killjoy ** Killjoy 2 ** Killjoy 3 * The Kiss of the Vampire *The Kouri's *Kristy * Krampus L * Lady Dracula * Laid to Rest ** Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 * The Lair of the White Worm * Lake Placid ** Lake Placid 2 ** Lake Placid 3 ** Lake Placid: The Final Chapter ** Lake Placid vs. Anaconda ** Lake Placid: Legacy * Land of the Dead * Larva * The Last House on the Left (1972) * The Last House on the Left (2009) * The Last Witch Hunter * Late Phases * The Lazarus Effect * Leatherface * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * The Legend of Bloody Jack * Legion * Legion of the Dead * Leprechaun ** Leprechaun 2 ** Leprechaun 3 ** Leprechaun 4: In Space ** Leprechaun in the Hood ** Leprechaun: Back 2 Tha Hood ** Leprechaun: Origins ** Leprechaun: Returns * Let Me In * Let The Right One In * Let's Scare Jessica to Death * Linkeroever * Lips of Blood * Lizzie Borden's Revenge * The Lodger * Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby * The Lost Boys ** The Lost Boys: The Tribe ** The Lost Boys: The Thirst * The Lost Tribe * Lust for a Vampire M * Madhouse * Maggie * The Maid * Mama * Malignant * Man Made Monster * Man's Best Friend * Maniac Cop ** Maniac Cop 2 ** Maniac Cop III: Badge of Silence * Manos: The Hands of Fate * Martyrs (2008) * Martyrs (2016) * Mask Maker * Maximum Overdrive * May * Maya * The Meat Grinder * Mercy * Messages Deleted * The Midnight Meat Train * The Mirror * Mirrors ** Mirrors 2 * The Mist * Mockingbird * The Monster Squad * Mother * Mother's Day (1980) * Mother's Day (2010) * The Mothman Prophecies * The Mummy (1932) * The Mummy (1959) * The Museum Project * My Best Friend is a Vampire * My Boyfriend's Back * My Bloody Valentine (1981) * My Bloody Valentine (2009) * My Soul to Take N *Nazis at the Center of the Earth * Near Dark * Near Death * Necromentia * Needful Things * Needle * Neon Maniacs * Neverlake * The New Daughter * New Year's Day * New Year's Evil * Nightbreed *Night of the Creeps *Night of the Demons *Night of the Demons (2009) *Night of the Demons 2 *Night of the Demons III *Night of the Living Dead *A Nightmare on Elm Street **A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge **A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors **A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master **A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child *A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Nine Dead *No One Lives *Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror *Nurse 3D *Nothing Left To Fear O *Oculus *The Offering *The Omen **Damien: Omen II ** Omen III: The Final Conflict **Omen IV: The Awakening *The Omen (2006) *One Missed Call *Ooga Booga *Open Graves *Orphan *One Exctitng Night *The Orphanage *The Other Side of the Door *Ouija (2010) *Ouija (2014) *The Ouija Experiment P *The Pack (1977) *The Pack (2016) *Paintball *Pandorum *Panic Button *Paranormal Activity **Paranormal Activity 2 **Paranormal Activity 3 **Paranormal Activity 4 **Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones **Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension *Pathology *Pelts *Penumbra *Pet Sematary *Pet Semarary Two *Pet Sematary (2019) *Phantasm **Phantasm II **Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead **Phantasm IV: Oblivion *Phantoms *The Phoenix Incident *Pick Me Up *Piranha (1978) **Piranha Part Two: The Spawning *Piranha (1995) *Piranha 3D **Piranha 3DD *Pitch Black *Poltergeist **Poltergeist II: The Other Side **Poltergeist III **Poltergeist: The Legacy **Poltergeist *Predator *Predator 2 *Predators *The Predator *Presidents Day *Prey *Pride and Prejudice and Zombies *Priest *Primal *Pro-Life *The Prophecy *The Prowler *Prom Night (1980 film) *Prom Night (2008 film) *Prometheus *Psycho *Pterodactyl *Pumpkinhead **Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings **Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes **Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud *Puppet Master ** Puppet Master II **Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge **Puppet Master 4 **Puppet Master: Axis of Evil **Puppet Master Vs. Demonic Toys **Puppet Master X: Axis Rising *The Puppet Masters *The Purge **The Purge: Anarchy **The Purge: Election Year *The Pyramid *Poltergeist Caught On Tape *Primal Q * Q * Quarantine * The Quatermass Xperiment * Quatermass 2 * Quatermass and the Pit * Quarantine 2: Terminal * Queen of the Damned * The Quiet Ones R * Ratter * REC ** REC 2 ** REC 3: Genesis ** REC 4: Apocalipsis * Red Mist * Regression *Reliquary *Resident Evil **Resident Evil: Apocayplse **Resident Evil: Afterlife **Resident Evil: Extinction **Resident Evil: Retribution *Retro Puppet Master *Return of the Fly *The Return of the Living Dead ** Return of the Living Dead Part II ** Return of the Living Dead III ** Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis ** Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave ** Revenge of the Zombies *Return to Sleepaway Camp *The Revenge of Frankenstein *Right to Die *The Ring ** The Ring Two *Ringu * Rise of the Zombies * Road Games * The Roommate *Rosemary's Baby (1968) *Rosemary's Baby (2014) *The Ruins S *The Sacrament *The Sacrifice *The Saga of the Viking Women and Their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent *Salvage *Santa’s Slay *The Satanic Rites of Dracula *Savage Island *Saw **Saw II **Saw III **Saw IV **Saw V **Saw VI **Saw: The Final Chapter *Scarecrow *The Scarehouse *Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse *Scream **Scream 2 **Scream 3 **Scream 4 *Scream and Scream Again *The Screaming Dead *Scream of the Banshee *The Screwfly Solution *The Second Coming *Seconds Apart *Secrets in the Walls *Seed of Chucky *See No Evil **See No Evil 2 *Severance *Sexual Witchcraft *Shapeshifter * Sharknado ** Sharknado 2 ** Sharknado 3 *Shaun of the Dead *The Shining *Sick Girl *The Sick House *The Sin Eater *Signs * The Silence of the Lambs * Silent Hill * Silent Hill Revelations *Silent Night, Deadly Night **Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 **Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! **Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation **Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker *Silent Night *Sinister **Sinister 2 *Sint * The Sixth Sense * Sl8N8 *Sleepaway Camp **Sleepaway Camp 2: Unhappy Campers **Sleepaway Camp 3: Teenage Wasteland *Sleepy Hollow *The Slumber Party Massacre **Slumber Party Massacre II **Slumber Party Massacre III *Slither *Smile *The Spirit Box *Splatter Beach *Snarveien *Snow White: A Deadly Summer *Something with a Bite *Sometimes They Come Back **Sometimes They Come Back...Again **Sometimes They Come Back...for More * Son of Dracula * Son of Frankenstein * Sorority Row * Sounds Like * Spider Baby or, the Maddest Story Ever Told * Splice * Splinter * Spooked * Stan Helsing * Starry Eyes *Stay *Stay Alive *Steel Trap * The Stepfather (1987) **Stepfather II **Stepfather III *The Stepfather (2009) *Stephen King's A Good Marriage *Stomping Ground *Stir of Echoes **Stir of Echoes: The Homecoming *The Strangers *The Strangers: Prey At Night * Super 8 * Swamp Thing **The Return of Swamp Thing *The Swarm *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1936) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) *Sxtape *Shaun Of The Dead *Suspiria T *A Tale of Two Sisters *Tales from the Crypt (tv series) *Tales of Halloween *The Taking of Deborah Logan *Tamara *The Task *Taste the Blood of Dracula *Teeth *Terrifier *Terror Toons ** Terror Toons 2: The Sick and Silly Show *Terror Train * Tesis * Thankskilling * Thankskilling 3 * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) **The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 **Texas Chainsaw 3D **Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) **The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning *Thale *The Theatre Bizarre *The Thing (1982 remake) *The Thing (2011 prequel) *Thinner *Thirteen Ghosts (2001) *Tied in Blood * The Tooth Fairy *Torment (2013) *Torment (2014) *The Tortured *Torture Garden *To the Devil a Daughter *The Fly *The New Mutants *The Omen *The Omen (2006) *The Town That Dreaded Sundown *The Traveler *Treehouse *Trick 'r Treat ** Trick 'r Treat 2 *Triangle *Troll * Troll 2 *Troll Hunter *Trophy Heads *Trucks *The Invaders Of Mars U *Uncle Sam *Under the Bed *Unholy Women *Underworld **Underworld: Awakening **Underworld: Evolution **Underworld: Rise of the Lycans **Underworld: Blood Wars *Unfriended *Unfriended: Dark Web *The Uninvited *Unlucky Charms *The Unrest *Untraceable *Urban Explorer *Urban Legend **Urban Legend: The Final Cut **Urban Legend: Bloody Mary *Us V *Vacancy **Vacancy 2: The First Cut *Valentine *Valentine's Day Massacre *Valerie on the Stairs *Vamp * Vampire Circus *Vampire Clan * The Vampire Lovers * Van Helsing * The Veil * Venom * Vertige * Vertigo * V/H/S **V/H/S 2 **V/H/S: Viral * Videodrome * The Village * The Visit *Visiting Hours *Voodoo Dollz *V-Word W *The Ward *The Washingtonians (Masters of Horror) *Waxworks **Waxwork II: Lost in Time *We All Scream for Ice Cream *We Are Still Here *Welp *Werewolf: The Beast Among Us *Wes Craven's New Nightmare *What We Become *What We Do In The Shadows *When a Stranger Calls (1979) *When a Stranger Calls (2006) **When a Stranger Calls Back *White Noise **White Noise 2: The Light *White Zombie *The Wicker Man *Wilderness *Willow Creek *Wishing Stairs * Wishcraft *Wishmaster ** Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies ** Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell ** Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled *The Witch *The Witches *Witch Graveyard *Witchouse *Within the Rock *Wolf Creek **Wolf Creek 2 * Wolf Man (1941) * The Wolf Man * The Woman * The Woman in Black ** The Woman in Black 2 *World War Z * Wrong Turn **Wrong Turn 2: Dead End **Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead **Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings **Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines **Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort *Wyrmwood: Road of the Dead *Wyvern X *X: The Man with the X-Ray Eyes *Xtro **Xtro II: The Second Encounter **Xtro 3: Watch the Skies *X: The Unknown Y * You’re Next Z *Z Island *Zombeavers *Zombex * Zombie Apocalypse * Zombie Hunter * Zombieland * Zombie Nation * Zombie Night * Zombie Nightmare * Zombie Werewolves Attack! *Zombieland *Zone of the Dead *Zwart Water FAMOUS SEQUELS *Boggeyman II *Creepshow 2 *Cube 2: Hypercube *Dawn of the Dead (1978) *Day of the Dead (1985) *The Devil's Rejects *Diary of the Dead *Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn *Feast II: Sloppy Seconds *Feast III: The Happy Ending *Final Destination 2 *Final Destination 3 *The Final Destination (aka Final Destination 4) *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 3 *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th: A New Beginning *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part VI: The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money *From Dusk Till Dawn 3: Hangman's Daughter *Ginger Snaps: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *Halloween II *Halloween III: Season of the Witch *Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers *Halloween 5 *Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later *Halloween: Resurrection *Hellbound: Hellraiser II *Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth *The Hills Have Eyes Part 2 *Hostel Part II *Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf *Howling III *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Jeepers Creepers 2 *Land of the Dead *Lost Boys: The Tribe *Lost Boys: The Thirst *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare *New Nightmare *Damien: Omen II *Phantasm II *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead *Poltergeist II: The Other Side *Poltergeist III *Predator 2 *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 *Tremors 2: Aftershocks Category:Official pages